


SoulMates?

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Suicide, This wasn't supposed to be so long, implied dave/john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fatal accident involving John, Dave remembers the day he found his soulmate, and the day he lost his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SoulMates?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead i swear I just lost track of the plotline of the other story.  
> as in i never had one to begin with.  
> So. Have this, the one random Dave/John who brought up how I lead it on in that path before tossing John to Dirk instead, in a nice way.  
> I apologize for that it was supposed to be Dave/John but then I got into Dirk/John...  
> Anyways- enjoy the lame sadness that this is. I wrote this in a couple minutes and its 1 in the morning thank god for auto correct.

John had always had a timer on his wrist- like everyone did. He’d gotten distracted whilst driving, he noticed that it was much, much closer to stopping then before.

It happened quick and he blacked out briefly.

A head on collision- the first thing he registered was pain.

Searing pain, an awful headache. He was leaned back some, slumped slightly.

He faintly registered blood. And a lot of it. The windshield was cracked and leaning in, shards of glass littering his lap and the passenger seat.

He faintly heard voices, but his vision went dark once more and he passed out again.

When he woke again, the door was being pried open and paramedics were there. He briefly noticed his timer stopping at zero when he saw a blond pulling the stretcher over when the door finally opened.

He was carefully moved onto it, his neck placed into a brace just before being shifted. He lay flat on the stretcher, the paramedics hurrying to the back of the ambulance, pulling the stretcher along.

He was fading in and out of consciousness the entire time, vision swimming. His timer was at zero, it was beginning to go dark. He passed out soon after from shock and trauma.

He didn’t wake back up.

The blond paramedic’s timer had hit zero as well- only now it was dark. His soulmate was dead.

He didn’t notice until they’d already gotten to the hospital, and promptly broke down. He was shocked- he’d watched his own soulmate die in front of him.

\-----

Dave stared at the timer, long dark and no longer counting down. It hadn’t for two years. After the fated day that he met his soulmate, the day his soulmate died. It hadn’t moved, nor lit up since. He tried to avoid looking at it, to avoid thinking of it.

If he’d tried harder he might be with his soulmate now. And yet, as he stood on the roof of his apartment building, he felt as though someone was trying to pull him away from the edge. He felt comforted by that feeling. But didn’t move to follow the pull.

He moved away from it, stepping off the edge of the building, and plummeting to the ground.

He died upon impact, joining his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my boyfriend the other day about soulmates and such to get him to be happy, and then I went on about the AU's that I saw come up pretty fast in Homestuck when it was still going.  
> you know, the eye color, the timer, the no color then suddenly color when you find your soulmate.  
> Those.  
> So then I made this idea and wrote it down today. Such fun.
> 
> also do say if i didn't tag something please..


End file.
